My True Mate
by MackaylaMarie2000
Summary: What happens when Bella finds her real mate!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I was getting out of the car Alice stole and was running as fast as I can trying to keep Edward alive.

If it wasn't Edward's life we were running for I wouldn't be going. I no longer love him I am over him. I was going over the words Alice told me on the plane.

She said that if the Volturi offer me a place on the guard to except and that she was sorry for lying to me and Jasper. I hope I don't die for my ex-boyfriend. I saw the clock tower.

"Edward move out of the sun and into the shadows. I'm still alive you idiot." I yelled when I pushed him back in the shadows. He tried to kiss me but I moved back. "You lost that right when you broke and shattered my heart and me on the forest floor." I replied pissed.

"Bella I lied I had to protect you." Edward replied pissing me off even more. "Edward if we really were mates you wouldn't have been able to leave me. True mates can't even think about leaving each other so don't give me that bullshit Edward Cullen." I said pissed off.

"But love I did it to protect you." Edward pressed. I heard footsteps coming closer. "Felix Demitri." Edward said getting in front of me making my eye twitch. "Why don't we take this conversation to a more appropriate area." Demitri replied.

"Sure Bella why don't you go enjoy the festival." Edward said. "Edward are you enjoying making the hole you dug yourself in deeper." I said. "Wha." Edward said.

"Edward you are treating me like a God Damn China Doll." I said pissed off.

My eye was twitching and my fist were curled my eyes were probably almost black. "Bella your eyes!" Edward said scared. "Edward you might want to step back." Felix and Demitri said. "Why should I listen to you!?" He demanded.

"Because it looks like she will blow up." They said. Shit it's happening again. I took deep breaths and calmed myself. "Edward I suggest you don't get her mad." They said. The lock breaks and Alice pops up. "Guys we wouldn't want to make a scene now would we." She said with to much cheeriness. "We wouldn't." Demitri replied.

"Enough." Jane I'm guessing said. "Aro sent me to see what was taking so long. Now fallow me." Jane replied. I walked near Alice scared of the look in his eyes. We walked down the corridor and had to jump into a hole. "Love I'll catch you." Edward said. My eye twitched. "No you won't I can jump just fine." I replied. And jumped in and landed straight on my feet.

After that we kept walking. After a while we came to the throne room we passed by Gianna the human receptionist. When Jane opened the door Alec hugged her. "Sister they send you out for one and you bring back two and a half." Alec said. "Ah. Edward Isabella is alive after all and you brought Alice too." I'm guessing Aro said.

Aro took Edward's hand in his. "Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch and now you know everything so get on with it." Edward replied. "You are quite a soul reader yourself. But you can't read Bella's thoughts I would like to see if you are immune to my gift as well. Would you do me the honor?"

He held out his hand. I took it. "I see nothing. I would like to see if you are immune to others gifts as well. Shall we Jane?" Aro said. "No." Edward said dropping to the ground. "Stop you idiot." I said to him. "Go ahead." I said to Jane. She look shocked but looked straight at me then nothing.

"Marvelous she confounds us all." Aro said. "What are we going to do with you now." Aro said. "You already know what your going to do Aro." Marcus said. "She knows to much. She's a liability." Caius said. "If only it was your intentions to give her immortality." Aro said stepping closer.

"Wait. Bella will be one of us I'll change her myself. I've seen it." Alice said. Aro held out his hand for Alice to take. "Mesmerizing to see what you have seen before it has even happened." Aro said. "Go know you must make your preparations." Aro said with cheeriness.

"Come on Love lets go." Edward said. "How dare you call me love Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I spat venomously making him cringe. "You broke my heart on the forest floor saying I wasn't good enough for you. That you didn't want me, that I was a passing interest, and that it'll be like you never existed. Like hell it'll be like you never existed. If you ever did care about me you would know I have a power that could kill you if you piss me off. But no every time I tried to tell you you blew me off and made me sit through Bella Barbie sessions. And you made disisons for me too is that bad enough. Did you know when you left me I was Catonic." I spat at him

"Love I left to" Edward started. "Protect me. Yea right. My best friend is a wolf shapeshifter. He put me back together after my family left me if they did it again it would kill me." I spat at Edward. "What are you really so stupid as to go and find the next monster as soon as we left you. How pathetic are you Isabella." Alice and Edward spat at me.

I started shaking then and stalked towards them making them walk backwards my eyes were probably red." Me pathetic. Ha you don't know a thing about pathetic you two timing Bitch and you asshole. How dare you call me pathetic when you said you lied to me and Jasper." I spat at them venomously.

I turned around and saw Aro and everyone else look scared of me and about me being able to kill him. "Can I join the guard please?" I asked him calming down my eyes going back to brown my hair laying down not probably flew up and turned lava red. "We will vote on it if that's fine." Aro stammered.

"Perfectly fine. Can I go to the garden while you vote I won't destroy it." I asked begging him a little. "Sure that would be fine um?" Aro asked. "Isabella is fine sir and if those two try and make you say no I will know so please choose wisely." I replied honestly. I walked out knowing they were watching me walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Felix's POV **

Wow that chick sure is a spitfire no wonder Demiri thinks she's his mate. If I wasn't with Jane then I would go for her but I'm so glad I found Jane. When I thought that Edward growled at me. '_If you don't like my thoughts then stay out of my damn head you bitch of a vampire.'_ I growled at me again, as if that would phase me. I smirked at him. '_It's not like your gonna do anything you punk ass bitch.'_ I thought to him. "Edward if you don't like Felix's thoughts then perhaps you should stay out of his head." my mate snapped at him sounding like an angel to me.

** "When I'm nervous I have this thing yeah I talk too much Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up It's like I need to tell someone anyone who'll listen And that's where I seem to fuck up, yeah I forget about the consequences, For a minute there I lose my senses And in the heat of the moment My mouth starts going the words start flowing**

**But I never meant to hurt you, I know it's time that I learned to Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved This is a lesson learned, I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it I guess karma comes back around 'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken So don't tell me you can't forgive me 'Cause nobody's perfect, No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect**

**If I could turn back the hands of time I swear I never woulda cross that line I should of kept it between us But no I went and told the whole world how I feelin', oh So I sit and I realize with these tears falling from my eyes I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever I promise that I'm gonna try**

**But I never meant to hurt you, I know it's time that I learn to Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved This is a lesson learned I hate that I let you down And I feel so bad about it I guess karma comes back around 'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah And I hate that I made you think That the trust we had is broken**

**So don't tell me you can't forgive me 'Cause nobody's perfect, No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect**

**I'm not a saint no not at all, But what I did it wasn't cool But I swear that I'll never do that again to you I'm not a saint, no not at all, But what I did it wasn't cool But I swear that I'll never do that again to you**

**I hate that I let you down, And I feel so bad about it I guess karma comes back around 'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah And I hate that I made you think That the trust we had is broken So don't tell me you can't forgive me 'Cause nobody's perfect, no**

**And I hate that I let you down And I feel so bad about it I guess karma comes back around 'Cause I'm the one that's hurting, yeah And I hate that I made you think That the trust we had is broken So don't tell me you can't forgive me 'Cause nobody's perfect, yeah yeah Don't tell me, don't tell me Don't tell me, you cant forgive, no, no, no Because nobody's perfect, no."** I heard from the garden.

'_Wow Bella can really sing.'_ I thought. "Now let's get down to business and make a decision." Aro spoke trying not to marvel at Bella's amazing talents he could have in the Volturi, for once not being power-hungry. "Yes. All those in favor of letting Bella become a guard member raise your hand." spoke Marcus with an air of authority. Every person in the Volturi raised their hand, Edward and Alice were the only ones not smiling and raising their hands. "I absolutely disagree, my Bella will not become one of you bloodthirsty killing monsters.

** Bella's POV**

_ 'Why is it whenever I fall in love with someone they always pretend to love me, care about my feelings, and my insecurities they play them up and then they leave me not giving a damn about my feelings or if I'm destroyed or not. Punk ass bitch jack asses.' _I thought in my head when suddenly I got a vision. I was standing in the throne room and I saw everyone's choice of course Alice and Edward said hell no. Then when Felix thought about how he wishes Demitri and I were mates not knowing we actually are. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind Edward growled at him and Demitri and attacked Demitri. _'Oh Hell to the no. He will not harm my mate.' _As soon as I thought this I ran to the throne room and growled at Edward because he was beating up my mate. I walked over to him grabbing him by his neck and slamming him down to the ground chocking the life out of him getting ready to tear his head off and bury him. "Edward let me tell you something. When someone pisses me off by touching and threatening what's mine I get pissed and kill that person very slowly, painfully, and drag out their misery. So you shouldn't have touched my mate you and Alice both will die not today but someday." I spat burning his skin slightly.

Alice gasped not knowing I was going to kill them, the bitch trying to find someway out of her death. I let go of the jackass that caused me pain and kicked him hard in his balls turning them to ash. I walked up to Aro and said. "Would you still like to have me as a part of your guard?" Aro looked deep in thought then said to his brothers. "Cu sembra che abbiamo un potente essere soprannaturale come una guardia forse dovremmo farla regina di Voltera." in perfect Italian that I understood perfectly. My eyes widened they really wanted me to!? "Vuoi davvero si vuole che vuole io sia regina di Voltera!?" I asked in perfect Italian. "Si!" they all said at once not once faltering or stuttering. "Well since I will be staying could I please be shown to my room I am quiet tired at the moment." I asked Aro hinting for him to show me, he got the hint. "I will show you then we can discuss your stay tomorrow my dear." Aro spoke like an uncle. As we were walking Alice and Edward left. to most likely go back to Carlisle to fuck their lives up even more. When I got to my room I went straight to the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, out like a light.

**_A/N:_ **Italian translations: Aro-Well it seems that we have a very powerful supernatural being as a guard maybe we should make her Queen of Voltera.

Bella- Would you really want me to be the queen of Voltera!?

The Three Kings- Yes!


End file.
